Started to Live Again
by yupemili
Summary: Sabia que cometía un error, deje a Edward plantado en el altar... pero simplemente no pude hacerlo, solo sabía que debia comenzar de nuevo... una nueva vida... fuera de lo Sobrenatural, pero soy imán para ello... deje una clase de vampiro para caer en otra...y lo que es peor me enamore de un vampiro mucho mas peligroso, solo se que Damon no es como Edward... y puedo quemarme viva
1. Chapter 1

Broken Strings

¿Soy una maldita perra por abandonarlo en el altar?...

No pude… lo intente… de verdad que lo intente… pero el miedo me inundo y solo corrí lejos… hace más de una hora debía haber dicho acepto y ser una más de ellos, pero en vez del vestido de novia, tome mis cosas, mis ahorros, el dinero de la cuenta que Charlie me había dejado en su testamento y seguro de vida y salí huyendo como una cobarde… solo deje una carta dirigida a Edward en mi habitación junto a el anillo de compromiso.

Después que la loca de Victoria acabara con la vida de mi padre por su estúpida venganza en mi contra nunca fui la misma, Edward y su familia junto a la manada fueron tras su caza pero no la atraparon, ella salió victoriosa en su venganza, me quitó uno de mis pilares en la vida y después de eso Edward pidió mi mano… hace unos 4 meses atrás.

No sé qué fue lo que me obligo aceptarlo, pero al pasar el tiempo me dí cuenta de mi gran error, solo sabía que debía correr, alejarme de todo y todos, hasta de mis amigos en la Push, puse mis cosas de valor en mi Pick Up y me fui… no sabía que iba a hacer con la casa de Charlie, pero René al verme tan afligida me dijo que se haría cargo de la venta de ella, empacaría lo que dejara atrás y se lo llevaría junto a ella a Jacksonville, y una vez instalada donde fuera me enviaría lo que necesitara…

Mi madre sabía de esto, ella lo había hecho a Charlie cuando eran jóvenes… estaba en mi sangre el salir huyendo de este tipo de cosas… sus palabras aun retumbaban en mi cabeza…

-"Haz lo que te haga Feliz Isabella… vive hija aun eres joven… y es algo que no durara por mucho tiempo…"

Después de eso me encontraba en la carretera hacia el sur, lejos de ellos, lejos de mis amigos, lejos de la manada, lejos de… Edward.

René me había hablado que me dirija a Mistic Falls ya que hay estaba la antigua casa de la abuela Dwyer, la cual al morir a principios del año pasado había dejado la casa a mi nombre por ser su única nieta… me había dicho que las llaves estaban a manos del consejo de la ciudad el cual mantenía la casa vigente en caso de que la heredera hiciera disposición de ella, mama me aseguro llamar para decirle que iba en camino…

Después de casi todo un día de viaje y dos paradas por combustible y comida llegue al condado de Virginia, y después de unos veinte minutos mas llegue por fin al pueblo un cartel me daba la bienvenida a Mistic Falls.

Conduje lo que quedaba de camino hacia el ayuntamiento de la ciudad, varios autos estaban aparcados en los espacios disponibles, pude estacionar junto a un hermoso Camaro del 66 y me encamine hacia el edificio, una señora de edad que se encontraba tras un escritorio adornaba la habitación, me acerque a ella para poder obtener las llaves de la abuela.

-"Querida en estos momentos no se puede atender el consejo tiene una junta importante… deberás volver mañana si no te importa"

-"Bueno eso sería un problema… ya que soy nieta de Marie Dwyer y mi madre dio aviso que desde hoy habitaría la residencia de mi abuela… solo vengo por las llaves, ya que no tengo otro lugar para quedarme"

-"Oh… si estábamos esperando tu llegada… Mmm creo que debes esperar mientras voy y hablo con la alcaldesa no te importaría esperar unos minutos… solo necesito tu identificación"

-"No hay problema… agradecería que hiciera eso por mi…"

-"No debes preocuparte dulzura tu abuela fue una ciudadana muy querida en la comunidad y un miembro activo en el consejo… lamentamos su pérdida… bueno no quiero deprimirte o hacer que esperes mas, debes de estar agotada… serás más que bienvenida no debes preocuparte por nada… regresare en unos instantes"

Curiosee por los objetos antiguos en la habitación todo era muy rustico, en la entrada del Hall, se encontraba un viejo pergamino el cual nombraba a las familias fundadoras del pueblo, leía cada uno de los nombres hasta que encontré el apellido de mi abuela… Dwyer… bajo la firma y nombre de Salvatore…

Vague por la habitación viendo todo lo que estaba a mi alcance este era un pueblo con mucha historia en él, cuando estaba ojeando un antiguo escrito en donde se nombraban unas historias sobre antiguas brujas unas voces llamaron mi atención, era la voz de una mujer junto una muy grave y sexi voz varonil… el solo hecho de escucharla me hizo dar escalofríos por mi espina.

-"Carol…no debes preocuparte… yo me encargaré de los inconvenientes que hemos sufrido… y Liz deberá encubrir todo como siempre… ataque animal"

Cuando dijo ataque animal di un respingo… no puede ser que aquí existieran los… no, no puede ser solo debí escuchar mal… mi cerebro esta colapsando por el viaje… no es hací… mis oídos deben estar jugando una mala pasada… solo es cansancio… sí es eso solo cansancio… aquí no pueden… no pueden haber… vampiros…

-"Oh querida, la alcaldesa no podrá darte la bienvenida, pero te dará una cita dentro la semana, te traje las llaves de la residencia Dwyer… ojala decidas vivir aquí"

Solo asentí a lo que decía, mi cabeza aun rodaba en las palabras de aquel hombre, tome un sobre abultado que me tendió con su mano y una pequeña caja de madera, en la cual se encontraban las llaves de la casa de mi abuela, me dirigí a mi auto y salí del lugar como alma que ve un fantasma.

La casa era hermosa, mucha más grande que la casa de Forks, de dos plantas de color blanca, un gran ventanal en el primer piso y un porche enfrente, lo que más me gusto fue un gran árbol que daba a un costado del antejardín y unas cuantas de sus ramas daban a la que creía era la habitación principal, antes de entrar di un suave suspiro y rece para que todo lo que estaba haciendo estuviera bien…

Por dentro la casa estaba intacta con todo sus muebles y artefactos, hasta estaba la televisión de la abuela, la cocina era hermosa y grande, la despensa estaba vacía pero eso no era problema, mañana temprano haría las compras y unos cuantos cambios, el living era acogedor y tenía una chimenea empotrada en la pared, subí las escaleras y me encontré con tres puertas en la segunda planta de la casa, me aventure a la primera la cual era una hermosa habitación, tenía un suave color terracota en las paredes, una cama de dos plazas, pero lo que más me gusto fue la ventana, poseía un banquillo en ella, ya me podía imaginar leer sentada en ese lugar mientras el sol o la luz de la luna me diera en la cara… además esta habitación poseía un gran baño cosa que la hizo aun irresistible.

Cuando salí de ahí fui por la segunda puerta y esta se encontraba una biblioteca con un escritorio, decidí dejar esta habitación tal y como estaba y por ultimo fui por la última habitación, en ella se veía que era la habitación de huéspedes, era simple y pequeña pero no obstante con su propio baño en ella.

Fui por mis cosas y comencé a desempacar lo poco que traía conmigo, solo mis ropas, libros, objetos personales, debía hablar con mama para encargar el resto de cosas, una vez instaladas mis pertenencias, decidí encender mi móvil, temía lo que me esperaba en el, pero yo estaba muy lejos no… no me encontrarían tan fácil… con dedos temblorosos encendí el aparato entre mis manos y contuve la respiración cuando comenzaron a llegar mensajes, notificaciones de llamadas perdidas y el buzón de voz estaba sin espacio en él…

Ignore todo lo que estaba en él y llame a mama, al tercer timbrad0 ella respondió.

-"Solo dime que llegaste en una pieza y que ya estas acomodada"

-"Si mama, ya estoy aquí… todo es muy..."

-"Vas a estar bien Isabella… solo prométeme que me llamaras en caso de que no puedas seguir por tu cuenta… o solo si necesitas hablar..."

-"Yo… lo hare mama… gracias por todo… yo no lo hubiera hecho sin no hubiera sido por ti…"

-"Hija solo deseo lo mejor para ti… soy tu madre siempre querré tu felicidad"

Mis ojos se inundaron en lagrimas tras sus palabras… quería preguntar… pero me daba miedo saber su respuesta…y creo que René supo mi indecisión ya que ella hablo…"

-"Todo fue una locura, a la media hora que te fuiste de Forks, Edward irrumpió en la casa, busco en cada una de las habitaciones, y cuando llego a la tuya cayó en sus rodillas, su madre y la pequeña de sus hermanas estuvieron a su lado… hable con su padre y él me dio las disculpas, no me exigió nada… solo le dije de la carta que habías dejado, no fue necesario decírselo a Edward… por que cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca escuche como la buscaron…"

Mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho y mi visión se volvió borrosa… di un suspiro y le pedí a mi madre seguir… debía escuchar cada palabra… algo en mi lo necesitaba

-"A los diez minutos uno de sus hermanos entro en la casa y le ayudo a salir, él parecía un zombi… Bella, yo sé que no estabas lista para casarte… pero solo te pido hija que pienses antes de actuar… todas tus decisiones tienen consecuencias y no te estoy diciendo que vuelvas y retomes en donde lo dejaste… pero sí que veas lo que es mejor para ti y tu futuro… te amo hija… no lo olvides jamás…"

-"Lo sé mama… créeme que lo sé… tu ya… ya te fuiste de Forks"

-"Si… después de que los Cullen se fueron de la casa, Phil me ayudo a empacar las cosas… al terminar las subimos a la camioneta y hable con un agente de bienes raíces para que se hiciera cargo de la venta, me dijo que no sería difícil vender ya que la casa de Charlie estaba bien ubicada y el pueblo era tranquilo"

-"Gracias una vez más mama, cuando pueda te llamaré, creo que me tomará un tiempo poner en línea mi vida, pero te mantendré informada de todo… mamá te amo"

-"Yo también mi niña… siempre"

-"Adiós…"

-"Adiós Bella"

Al finalizar la llamada, deje que las lagrimaras fluyeran por mi cara, el peso de la realidad me llego de lleno, deje que todo lo que tenía retenido me inundara, lloré por dejar mi vida atrás… llore por abandonar la casa de Charlie… por mis amigos… por los Cullen… y llore por Edward"

Cuando ya me pude tranquilizar, y mi cara había vuelto a normalidad, comencé con la tarea de conocer la casa, cada parte de ella, cuando ya estaba un poco mas familiarizada, decidí recostarme en el sillón del living de la casa, tome un viejo libro de la biblioteca de la abuela, y me dispuse a leer, al cabo de unos minutos el timbre de la casa retumbo, haciendo que brincara en mi lugar, sacudí mi cabeza y fui abrir la puerta, una chica como de mi edad y cabello castaño estaba parada en mi porche con un plato en sus manos… era muy linda…

-"Hola mi nombre es Elena Gilbert… vivo enfrente y vengo a darte la bienvenida a Mistic Falls..."

-"Mmm bueno eso es muy amable de tu parte… yo… he… soy Isabella… pero me puedes decir Bella..."

-"Bueno no es nada… no pensé que Sra. Dwyer tuviera parientes…"

-"Créeme no sabía que tuviera una abuela… hasta solo unas cuantas horas atrás…"

-"Eso es…"

-"Extraño… si lo sé…"

Ella solo sonrió ante mi comentario…

-"Y tus padres están contigo…"

-"No estoy por mi cuenta… mi padre falleció hace unos cuantos meses atrás y mama se caso hace poco menos de 2 años… así que soy solo yo…"

-"Oh yo también perdí a mis padres… lo siento… eres muy valiente por estar por tu cuenta…"

-"Si eso quiero creer…"

-"Bueno Bella… debo ir a casa… mi tía me espera para la cena…si necesitas algo… cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme… y bueno nos encantaría que alguna vez te unas a nosotros en una cena… solo somos mi tía y mi hermano menor…"

-"Claro me encantaría… creo que primero debo adaptarme antes de cualquier cosa…"

-"si eso sería bueno... oh se me olvidaba no sabíamos con tía Jena si tenias algo para comer… así que ella te envía lasaña… espero te guste..."

-"Me han salvado de morir de inanición… me encantara… gracias y disculpa las molestias…"

-"No te preocupes… y no lo son… si quieres mañana puedo enseñarte la cuidad… ayudarte a desempacar… o lo que necesites..."

-"Eso me gustaría… gracias"

-"Hasta mañana Bella…"

Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando la voz de Elena me llamo…

-"Oh Bella se me olvidaba algo… este… Mmm… ten cuidado con las personas que invitas a tu casa… no es que este lugar sea peligroso ni nada o creas que soy un poco de paranoica… pero solo ten cuidado está bien…"

-"Lo tendré… ¿gracias… por la advertencia?..."

Ella solo asintió y se marcho a su casa, la vi hasta que entro a su casa, no invites a nadie a tu casa… ten cuidado… eso si que sonó paranoico, no quise seguir pensando en algo que no tenía sentido y fui a la cocina a poder probar mi primer bocado real en todo el día… una vez acabado la cena improvisada gracias a mis vecinos, fui a dormir… no sabía lo cansada que estaba, ya que al poner mi cabeza sobre la almohada caí rendida sin sueños esa noche…


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

El sonido de la alarma en mi celular me despertó muy temprano, salí rápido de la cama y aliste para comenzar mi primer día oficial en Mistic Falls, lo primero era cambiar mi viejo Pick Up ya que por el viaje que hicimos no daría más que unas cuantas semanas y pasaría a mejor vida, luego compraría despensa y finalmente mi closet, ya que solo había traído mis ropas de invierno…

Tome las llaves de mi viejo camión y cuando estaba por subirme en él la voz de Elena pronuncio mi nombre…

-"Bella… veo que vas de salida… deseas que te acompañe"

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí ante su ofrecimiento, maneje hasta el depósito de autos usados y pude sacar una buena suma por mi pick Up, no pensé que valía tanto, pero Jake había invertido en piezas nuevas y originales en él cuando lo arreglo para mi, hice un trato con el dueño de la concesionaria y obtuve un lindo chevrolet azul.

Casi a las 3 de la tarde ya tenía todo listo y ordenado, nunca había comprado tanto en mi vida y sobretodo había obtenido ropa muy ajustada y descubierta… había decidido hacer un cambio en mi… algo que la antigua Bella nunca haría, el sonido del timbre resonó en la casa y fui a la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con Elena y una chica rubia a su lado.

-"Hey… hola Bella… este es mi amiga Caroline"

-"Hey un placer… Bella…", dije estirando mi mano hacia ella

-"Wow Bella adoro tu blusa está linda… Elena había hablado de ti y quería conocerte personalmente…"

Yo solo asentí hacia ella y Elena llamo la atención.

-"Bella, nos dirigíamos hacia el Mistic Grill a ver a unos amigos y queríamos ver si te querías unir a nosotras"

-"Claro… me encantaría voy por mis cosas…"

-"Claro no hay problema"

Deje la puerta abierta por si deseaban esperar dentro de la casa pero ellas solo se veían una a la otra… y creo que vieron cuando comencé a fruncir el ceño ya que Caroline respondió antes de que pudiera preguntar qué era lo que pasaba…

-"Nosotras te esperaremos aquí afuera… sí…ve"

Solo asentí y subí las escaleras, tome mi bolso y un poco de efectivo dentro, luego retoque mi maquillaje y por ultimo arregle mi cabello en una media coleta, y fui por mi nueva chaqueta de cuero, cuando llegue a la primera planta las chicas susurraban a espaldas de mi, aclare mi garganta llamando su atención…

-"Wow Bella, yo no puedo arreglarme tan rápido como tú y quedar fabulosa y eso que soy una vam…"

Pero Elena solo le dio un codazo a Caroline a un costado…ella solo me sonrió.

-"¿Lista?"

-"Claro"

Caminamos hacia un pub en el centro de la ciudad, al entrar todo era genial, las chicas se encaminaron hacia un grupo de chicos junto a las mesas de billar, Caroline beso en los labios a un chico muy guapo de cabello negro y piel tostada, Elena se acerco a un chico que nos daba la espalda, era muy alto y cabello castaño rubio, ella lo abrazo por detrás y beso el dorso de su cuello, pero cuando se giro pude ver un leve parecido a Edward… mi corazón dio un salto y algo en mi se contrajo.

Elena me dio un suave empujón hacia la dirección de sus amigos y con voz alta dijo…

-"Chicos ella es Bella… vive en la casa de la Sra. Dwyer… era su nieta"

Todos hablaron a la vez diciendo un "Hola", en cambio yo solo di una suave sonrisa en su dirección, pero el chico que Elena había ido a saludar se acerco a mí y me extendió su mano en forma de saludo…

-"Hola mi nombre es Stefan, un placer en conocerte Bella…"

Acerque mi mano a la suya pero cuando nuestra piel hizo contacto la cicatriz en forma de media luna en mi brazo izquierdo comenzó a arder, como si pequeñas corrientes eléctricas la recorrieran o pequeñas agujas se incrustaran, retire mi mano mucho antes de que fuera prudente.

Tratando de no llamar la atención tome mi muñeca con mi otra mano y así aliviar el malestar, el grupo me integro rápidamente, entre conversaciones, una chica llamada Bonnie fue muy amable conmigo y su novio Jeremy, quien era además el hermano de Elena, fueron muy cordiales, Tyler el novio de Caroline era gracioso, pero Stefan no dejaba de verme y casi no se integraba en casi nada de lo que hablamos, les conté a grandes rasgos de mi vida antes de Mistic y como había llegado aquí en una versión muy editada.

Era algo como "Cambios de aires"… "Pueblo pequeño"… "La muerte de papa"… "René y su matrimonio".

Pero nunca dije nada de mi casi boda, o de que huía de mi vida sobrenatural, al cabo de un tiempo varios de los chicos se tensaron y luego la puerta del local se abrió… un chico entre sus veinte ingreso al pub y busco alguien con la mirada, cuando sus ojos se posaron en nosotros se encamino hasta nuestra mesa, creo que no noto mi presencia ya que al llegar a nuestro lado solo se dirigió a Stefan…

-"Vaya… que bueno encontrarlos a todos reunidos… me ahorran el trabajo de ir por cada unos de sus traseros… tenemos problemas… que requieren un abracadabra y de un pequeño Buffy"

Solo fruncí el ceño ante su declaración, los chicos a mi lado solo se tensaron aun mas y Elena fue quien hablo…

-"Mmm Damon… tenemos compañía…"

Así que Damon era nombre de aquel guapo chico… el susodicho abrió los ojos por sorpresa solo unos momentos y luego una máscara de frialdad encubrió sus rasgos…

-"Hola extraña… bienvenida a la ciudad del caos, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos problemas de grandes aquí, puedes retirarte"

Lo que me dijo hizo que mis venas ardieran, estaba por replicar algo pero la voz de Stefan se me adelanto.

-"Damon… deje de ser un dolor en el trasero y compórtate Bella es nueva en la ciudad… nos reuniremos en la casa… ahora vete"

Luego se giro a mí y dijo…

-"Perdón Bella mi hermano puede ser un poco…"

-"Desagradable… un estúpido arrogante… no te preocupes… lo que diga o deje de decir no me importa… ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme…"

El estúpido de Damon solo hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, lo cual solo me irrito mas, iba a replicar algo pero decidí que era inútil debatir con alguien que claramente no valía la pena

Cuando estaba levantándome de la silla, la mano de Bonnie tomo mi brazo izquierdo haciendo que la manga de mi chaqueta de cuero se alzara por encima de la cicatriz de media luna, pero ella quedo en trance, sus labios murmuraban algo en un idioma extraño y lo único que pude escuchar fue "_morte_".

Aquello llamo la atención de todos en la mesa incluso del idiota del hermano de Stefan… las miradas estaban incrustadas en mi y un escalofrió broto de mi columna… los ojos de Stefan y Damon estaban en mi muñeca… claramente frunciendo el ceño y mirándose el uno al otro, Elena me veía con ojos muy grandes y Caroline estaba… ¿gruñendo?

Tome mis cosas y salí casi corriendo del lugar, dando antes una tonta excusa de estar cansada, no me detuve a escuchar lo que los chicos decían, solo me fui, baje la manga de mi chaqueta y subí el cierre de esta, baje mis ojos hacia el pavimento… cada paso me llevaba a la comodidad de mi ahora casa… solo faltaban unas cuantas casa para poder esconderme del mundo, rebusque mis llaves en mi bolso y cuando las encontré levante la mirada al llegar al porche de esta, rápidamente abrí la puerta y cuando estaba por cerrar mis ojos vieron algo moverse entre las sombras en el patio, junto al árbol, mi corazón comenzó una carrera frenética en mi pecho, no deje que el miedo me inundara, solo fui capaz de cerrar la puerta de entrada…

Ver la cicatriz fue un recordatorio de mi antigua vida… una vida que me seguirá hasta el resto de mis días… toque la hermosa forma de medialuna… siempre me sorprendía el hecho de estar más fría en ese sector, y al exponerla a la luz del sol brillaba como si pequeños diamantes estuvieran incrustados en mi piel, fui a mi habitación con el pecho cerrado… lagrimas querían salir huyendo de mis ojos, subí las escaleras, me senté en el suelo con los ojos aun cerrados, luego de algunas respiraciones profundas me arme de valor y enfoque mis ojos hacia la ventana… no había nada solo la noche, me levante del suelo, me encamine a mi ventana, al llegar ahí me senté en el banquillo, subí mis piernas hasta mi pecho y apoye mi barbilla en ellas, ahora sí deje correr lagrimas libremente en mis mejillas, ahora no quería retenerlas.

La luna estaba hermosa en el cielo, el solo hecho de verla me calmo, tome el móvil desterrado en mi bolso, lo encendí y me dispuse a ver algunos de los mensajes en él… habían muchos desde mama, Phil, Ángela… y luego estaban los de ellos… con un suspiro cansado abrí el primero que era de Alice…

-"Bella… ¿qué es lo que te demora tanto… necesitas ayuda con el vestido?"

-"No lo hagas Bella… Edward te ama"

Un sollozo se escapo de mi garganta, luego estaban algunos de Emmet.

-"Hermanita… no se qué sucede pero Ed está haciendo un agujero en el suelo"

Y cuando termine de leer aquel mensaje estaban los de él…

-"Bella por favor responde tu móvil… por favor no lo hagas… te amo"

-"Isabella… tú eras la única que ha llegado a mi corazón… porque me hiciste esto"

Era casi como dolor físico y dolía más que nada… podía sentir un pequeño crack en mi pecho… no podía seguir leyendo nada mas, abrí mi ventana y me acerque a su marco, balancee mis piernas hacia afuera, necesitaba el aire fresco, alce mis ojos hacia la luna una vez mas y como si estuviera charlando frente a él dije…

-"Porque tuve que dejar que entraras a mi vida… ahora tengo que vivir con esto… día a día… perdóname… perdona algún día lo que te hice, yo si te amé…"

Di un último suspiro y cuando estaba por volver a mi cuarto un sonido llamo mi atención… frente a mí en el árbol estaba un cuervo negro… sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, incluso creo haber visto como si estuviera… no los cuervos no pueden comprender nada lo que uno dice, ni menos estar sonriendo… son animales…

Algo en él llamo mi atención… sinceramente aquella ave era fascinante, su oscuro pelaje negro, brillaba ante la escaza luz de la luna, sus ojos no eran los típicos de un ave como esta… se podía ver un destello de azul.

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví mi atención de nuevo mi brazo izquierdo… la cicatriz había comenzado a molestar una vez más, cuando levante la manga de mi blusa vi como brillaba, delinee con mi dedo su forma como muchas veces lo había hecho antes, estaba tan perdida en mis recuerdos que no sentí cuando el cuervo se poso a mi lado…

Sus ojos estaban incrustados en mi muñeca… como si estuviera tratando de averiguar qué diablos había ocurrido, levante mi mano derecha y acaricie su cabeza… el cuervo quedo paralizado ante mi caricia sentí su pequeño cuerpo tensarse, pero lo encontraba demasiado fascinante para detenerme…

-"No me temas pequeño…"

El cuervo levanto la cabeza e hizo un ruido extraño… casi como e burla.

-"Eres una criatura maravillosa nunca había estado tan cerca de un cuervo… aunque no eres lo más extraño que me he acercado"

El ave apunto mi muñeca y luego me volvía a ver a los ojos…

-"Eso querido amigo… es algo que no debería estar ahí… pero que me va a recordar todo lo que deje… soy una cobarde… no… yo… Dios… porque estoy hablando con cuervo… definitivamente perdí la razón"

Sin mirar atrás volví hacia mi habitación y comencé a ponerme mi piyama el día de hoy fue todo el drama que puedo aguantar en mucho tiempo más… cuando estaba sacándome mi blusa, sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando… seguí desabrochando los botones y cuando deslice el material por mis brazos, un horrible _caw_ salió de la ventana… solo estaba en brasier…levante mis manos para ocultar mi cuerpo, pero cuando alce mis ojos, solo vi al estúpido cuervo…

-"Vete… no conoces de la privacidad…eres un pequeño pervertido…"

_Caw. Caw_

-"Lo siento pero el show se acabo…"

Me acerque a la ventana y cerré la cortina me puse mi camisón y por fin me tendí en mi cama cuando estaba por caer definitivamente a los brazos de Morfeo, escuche una profunda voz decir mi nombre…

Mis sueños estuvieron borrosos… el prado de Edward… pero en tinieblas, una densa neblina se levantaba del suelo y entre los arboles podía díslumbrar al cuervo negro… cuando volvía a escuchar esa voz varonil… el ave ya no estaba… sino un hombre de cabello negro en su lugar…algo en él me decía peligro… pero algo en él me llamaba…

Esto era casi irreal… pero realmente deseaba saber qué es lo que este hombre… deseaba conmigo… lentamente su cuerpo avanzo al mío… podía sentir su calor, incluso su perfume…el cual era muy embriagador, cerré mis ojos deseando a que me tocara con sus manos…lentamente comencé a sentir una caricia por mi cara, la cual avanzo desde el puente de mi nariz, mis pómulos y finalizo en mis labios… Santo niño Jesús… me encontraba teniendo el más caliente sueño en toda mi vida… ni siquiera con… él… había tenido una fantasía así.

Ya no quiero seguir pensado en mi pasado… ya no quiero seguir extrañándolo… ni a Edward o ninguno de ellos… quiero comenzar a vivir de nuevo y no dejar que su recuerdo me atormente mas…

Lo había decidido comenzaría de nuevo… sin importar lo que suceda… nacería una nueva Isabella Swan.

Después de una extraña noche de sueños que me dejaban un poco mas acalorada y que no había tenido antes… me levante y fui por una ducha fría muy fría… aun podía sentir sus manos en mi piel… Demonios… necesitaba enfriar mi cerebro…

Una vez lista fui por un desayuno rápido… cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral de mi cocina, el escandaloso timbre llamo la puerta… dando un suspiro me encamine hasta esta… abrí la puerta y mis ojos quedaron abiertos al ver quién estaba detrás…

-"Mmm creo que no nos hemos presentado como corresponde… pero vamos a cambiar eso… Salvatore… Damon Salvatore… para servir…"

Levante una ceja ante él… aun recordaba su exasperante presencia en el bar ayer por la tarde… dí una sonrisa y con voz clara dije…

-"Puedes irte al inferno… no estoy interesada…"

-"Ouch… creo que heriste mi pequeño ego…por lo menos puedo saber tu nombre… ayer escuche como te llamaban Bella… creo que eres "_Bella", _pero asumoque no es tu real nombre"

-"Oh cuanto lo siento por haber hecho eso… creo que no podre salir más a la calle por haberte bajado de la nube… y sí me dicen Bella… pero no es mi nombre es Isabella…no me gusta, así que tienes prohibido decirlo… espera hablas Italiano… wow no sabía que podías hacer eso"

-"Mi lengua materna es el Italiano… si deseas te puedo dar clases particulares… soy un buen maestro…"

Lentamente se acerco mas al umbral de la puerta y sus ojos comenzaron hacer una cosa extraña…

-"Vas a invitarme a entrar y me besaras…"

Este tipo expedía sensualidad hasta por los poros…me sentía incluso un poco cohibida ante él… pero no podía evitar recordar su comportamiento de ayer… el muy idiota creía que iba a caer por un par de palabras ordenadas y ojos haciendo su no se qué… estúpido…

-"Mmm sabes que me encantaría… pero no me gusta besar a estúpido arrogantes… ups… lo siento amigo… chica equivocada… ahora si no te importa tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar escuchando a un estúpido mandón…"

Cerré la puerta en su sensual cara estupefacta… podría incluso jurar que lo escuche maldecir… sacudí mi cabeza y por fin fui por mi desayuno… solo quería comenzar el día de manera normal…

Capitulo 2 seguimos… ke dicen


End file.
